Fiona Middleton
Fiona Joy Brooker (Nee Middleton) was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 3476 - 14 Dec 1992 to Ep 4479 - 25 Sep 1998, making a cameo in Ep 9853/9854 (21 Aug 2019). She was a hairdresser and a good friend of Maxine Heavey. However they parted on bad terms in September 1998 and Fiona left Weatherfield. Fiona is to return to Weatherfield in late 2019 for a short time. Fiona was played by Angela Griffin. Biography Backstory Fiona Joy Middleton was born on the 2nd December 1975 to Clive Middleton and Pam Middleton. Fiona was the youngest of 3 children, she had an older sister and an older brother Lee Middleton. Fiona left school and went to college. One of her college friends was Maxine Heavey. Fiona and Maxine drifted apart for a couple of years in 1992 but did remain in basic contact with one another. 1992-1998 Young hairdresser Fiona Middleton breezed into Weatherfield in December 1992. Denise Osbourne took Fiona on as a hairdresser. She was just 17 at the time. Fiona developed a relationship with Steve McDonald. In october 1994, fiona mentioned her friend Maxine, who would later be reunited with her friend Fiona. And, in May 1995, Fiona was reunited with college friend Maxine Heavey when she covered for her and started working at the salon for good. They often had banter. Maxine, Fiona and Audrey Roberts worked at the salon. In 1996, Fiona bought the salon and named it Hair By Fiona Middleton. Fiona had a brief fling with Jim McDonald at the same time as Alan McKenna. Fiona became pregnant and Jim was suspected to be the father but it was Alan. Fiona was due to marry McKenna in November 1997 but they called it off after Jim showed them up at the altar, revealing their one night stand. Alan then left the area. Fiona gave birth to Morgan Middleton in February 1998. Alan did not want anything to do with Fiona or their baby. In 1998, Maxine had a relationship with Greg Kelly but Greg made a pass at Fiona behind Maxine's back. Fiona tried to tell Maxine but Maxine was annoyed, and accused Fiona of being jealous. This lead to friction between the once good friends. Fiona was dating Steve McDonald. Maxine had a fling with Steve behind Fiona's back. Fiona could not forgive her best friend for this. In September 1998, Fiona decided to leave Weatherfield for good and move in with her parents. She sold the salon to Alf Roberts. She did not make peace with former friend Maxine, and could not forgive her, and she got into a taxi and it drove off. Fiona and Maxine parted ways again, this time for good. Fiona was as yet uanware she was just pregnant with Steve's child. 1998-2019 - Life away from Weatherfield Fiona soon found she was pregnant and on the 3rd May 1999 she had a baby girl Emma. Fiona never told Steve that Emma was his daughter. Fiona met and married a man called John Brooker who took Emma on as his own child, and lead her to believe she was his real daughter. 2019 In August 2019, John Brooker was dying of cancer and told Emma that he loves her like she was his own daughter. Emma was shocked, as she always thought he was her biological father. Audrey Roberts was with Emma and was consoling her, saying it was just his medication making him confused. Emma rang Fiona who confirmed that John was not her real father. Audrey was unaware of who Emma's mother was at the time but when Fiona rang Emma back, Audrey was shocked to see it was her old hair salon colleague Fiona Middleton, now Brooker. Memorable info Born: 2nd December 1975 Full Name: Fiona Joy Middleton Parents: Clive Middleton and Pam Middleton Siblings: Lee Middleton Spouse: John Brooker (??-2019) Children: Morgan Middleton (1998) (Father Alan McKenna), Emma Brooker (1999) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1992. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Middleton Family Category:Hairdressers. Category:1975 Births